customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney
Barney & the Backyard Gang: # The Backyard Show (August 1, 1988) # Three Wishes (January 2, 1989) # A Day at the Beach (April 3, 1989) # Waiting for Santa (May 1, 1990) # Campfire Sing-Along (June 1, 1990) # Barney Goes to School (August 1, 1990) # Barney in Concert (July 1, 1991) # Rock with Barney (August 1, 1991) Barney & Friends and other Barney videos: # Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (August 1, 1992) # Love to Read, with Barney (December 19, 1993) # Barney Live! in New York City (August 3, 1994) # Imagination Island (October 4, 1994) # Barney Safety (April 11, 1995) # Barney Songs (November 7, 1995) # Barney's Talent Show (March 26, 1996) # Barney's Fun & Games (May 21, 1996) # Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (August 6, 1996) # Once Upon a Time (November 5, 1996) # Barney's Sense-Sational Day (January 14, 1997) # Barney's Musical Scrapbook (May 6, 1997) # Camp WannaRunnaRound (July 8, 1997) # Barney's Adventure Bus (September 2, 1997) # Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! (September 11, 1997) # Barney's Good Day, Good Night (November 4, 1997) # It's Time for Counting (January 13, 1998) # Barney in Outer Space (March 17, 1998) # Barney's First Adventures (March 28, 1998) # My Party with Barney (April 10, 1998) # Barney's Big Surprise (May 19, 1998) # Barney's Halloween Party (August 18, 1998, August 17, 1999 (Reprint) and August 19, 2003 (Hit Entertainment) # Sing & Dance with Barney (January 12, 1999) # What a World We Share (March 9, 1999) # Walk Around the Block with Barney (May 4, 1999) # Let's Play School (July 27, 1999) # Barney's Night Before Christmas (September 28, 1999, October 18, 2000 (Reprint) and September 30, 2003 (Hit Entertainment) # More Barney Songs (December 28, 1999) # Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (March 21, 2000) # Barney's Super Singing Circus (May 16, 2000) # Come on Over to Barney's House (August 15, 2000) # Be My Valentine Love, Barney (December 26, 2000) # Barney's Musical Castle (March 6, 2001) # Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes (May 15, 2001) # Let's Go to the Zoo (August 28, 2001) # Barney's Pajama Party (October 30, 2001) # You Can Be Anything (February 19, 2002) # Barney's Beach Party (April 30, 2002) # Round and Round We Go (August 27, 2002) # Barney's Christmas Star (October 22, 2002) # Barney Songs from the Park (January 7, 2003) # Read with Me, Dance with Me (April 8, 2003) # Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! (August 26, 2003) # Barney's Colorful World (September 14, 2004) # Let's Go to the Farm (March 1, 2005) # The Land of Make-Believe (August 30, 2005) # Can You Sing that Song? (December 13, 2005) # Let's Make Music (September 5, 2006) # Let's Go to the Firehouse (March 13, 2007) # Dino-Mite Birthday (September 11, 2007) # Celebrating Around the World (January 29, 2008) # Barney's Animal ABC's (March 4, 2008) # Hi! I'm Riff! (May 6, 2008) # The Best of Barney (September 9, 2008) # Once Upon a Dino Tale (January 6, 2009) # Barney's Top 20 Countdown (March 10, 2009) # Let's Go on Vacation (May 19, 2009) # Barney's Jungle Friends (September 15, 2009) # Let's Play Outside (May 18, 2010) # A-Counting We Will Go (September 14, 2010) # Best Fairy Tales (November 9, 2010) # I Can Do It! (May 17, 2011) # Big World Adventure (September 13, 2011) # A Very Merry Christmas (October 11, 2011) # I Love My Friends (January 3, 2012) # A Super-Dee-Duper Day! (July 15, 2014) Barney & Friends Episode Videos: # Barney's Birthday (September 2, 1992) # Barney's Best Manners (February 4, 1993) # Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose (May 26, 1993) # Barney's Home Sweet Homes (August 25, 1993) # Let's Pretend with Barney (January 19, 1994) # Barney's Alphabet Zoo (April 27, 1994) # Barney's Families are Special (February 7, 1995) # Making New Friends (August 8, 1995) # Riding in Barney's Car (September 26, 1995) # Barney's All Aboard for Sharing (January 23, 1996) # Barney's Exercise Circus / Barney's Parade of Numbers (July 2, 1996) # Barney's Colors & Shapes (March 18, 1997) # Down on Barney's Farm (February 12, 1998) # Good Clean Fun / Oh Brother, She's My Sister (November 3, 1998) # A to Z with Barney (May 8, 2001) # Barney's It's a Happy Day! (June 24, 2003) # It's Nice to Meet You (June 24, 2003) # Barney's Red, Yellow and Blue! (August 5, 2003) # Barney's Numbers! Numbers! (August 5, 2003) # Happy Mad Silly Sad (December 16, 2003) # Movin' and Groovin' (March 9, 2004) # Let's Pretend with Barney (May 11, 2004) # Now I Know My ABCs (July 13, 2004) # Ready, Set, Play! (December 28, 2004) # Just Imagine (May 3, 2005) # Everyone is Special (July 5, 2005) # Shake Your Dino Tail! (May 15, 2007) # Sharing is Caring! (August 11, 2009) # We Love Our Family (November 17, 2009) # Please and Thank You (January 5, 2010) # Egg-Cellent Adventures (March 2, 2010) # Furry Friends (July 27, 2010) # Musical Zoo (January 4, 2011) # Shapes and Colors All Around (February 8, 2011) # 1-2-3 Learn (July 12, 2011) # Clean Up, Clean Up! (March 6, 2012) # Planes, Trains & Cars (May 15, 2012) # All About Opposites (July 10, 2012) # Most Loveable Moments (September 18, 2012) # Let's Go to the Doctor (November 6, 2012) # Let's Go to the Moon (January 8, 2013) # Play with Barney (March 5, 2013) # Dance with Barney (May 21, 2013) # Imagine with Barney (July 9, 2013) # Most Huggable Moments (September 17, 2013) # Perfectly Purple (November 12, 2013) # Story Time with Barney (January 21, 2014) # Happy Birthday, Barney! (April 15, 2014) # This is How I Feel (November 11, 2014) # Tee-Rific Bugs & Animals (March 3, 2015) # It's Showtime with Barney! (June 9, 2015) # Barney's Worldwide Adventure! (October 13, 2015) # Dinos in the Park (February 16, 2016) # Playground Fun! (January 24, 2017) Feature Film: # Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie (April 3, 1998) Blockbuster Video: # Play and Learn with Barney (Barney's Best Manners, Good, Clean Fun! and Oh, Brother...She's My Sister) # Barney's Time For School (Barney Let's Play School! and It's Time for Counting) # Barney's Rockin' Rhyme Time (Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm and Rock with Barney) # Barney's Favorite Songs (More Barney Songs and Barney's Musical Scrapbook) # Barney's Big Top Fun (Barney's Super Singing Circus and Barney's Exercise Circus) # Barney's Valentine Adventure (Be My Valentine-Love, Barney and Magical Musical Adventure) # Movin' & Groovin' with Barney (Come on over to Barney's House and Dino Dancin' Tunes) # Barney's Learning Round-Up (A to Z with Barney, Parade of Numbers and Howdy Friends) # Barney's Island Safari (Let's Go To The Zoo and Imagination Island) # Barney's Night-Light Stories (Barney's Pajama Party and Good Day, Good Night) # Barney's Summertime Fun (Barney's Beach Party and Barney Camp WannaRunnaRound) # Going Places With Barney (You Can Be Anything! and Walk Around the Block With Barney) # On The Move with Barney (Round and Round We Go and Barney's Adventure Bus) # Barney: Sing-Along Fun! (Barney Songs From the Park and More Barney Songs) # Christmas Time with Barney (Barney's Christmas Star and Barney's Night Before Christmas) (FAKE) Re-releases: # Barney's ABC's & 123's (August 1, 2000) # Barney's Outdoor Fun (May 13, 2003) # Let's Go to the Beach (February 7, 2006) # Barney's Book Fair (July 14, 2009) # Fun on Wheels (September 22, 2009) # Mother Goose Collection (March 15, 2011)